


The Daily Grind

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [10]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Day to day operations of the Red Hood., Escorts, Gen, Jason Todd and his love/respect for women, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: The day to day operations of the Red Hood and his gang.





	The Daily Grind

Jason had a routine like every villain, every vigilante. He had a routine. Get up around 3 pm,  check the fortifications on his crash pad if he didn’t make it back to the warehouse. Work out, try to keep his constantly sore muscles and achy joints as flexible as possible the farther he stayed from the inside of Arkham the better. After working out, shower, avoid his “reflection” in the mirror. He woke up in a body he didn’t recognize, no matter how much time had passed, he would never get used to it. Jason would then do his chores and errands, straighten up his quarters before getting geared up and heading into work and setting out on his day, well night, of screwing everyone who didn’t listen to him over.

Jason had his capos and his underbosses who handled most of the day to day business, but no one but Jason dealt with the big names directly outside of setting up a meeting. Jason sighed as one of the escorts came into his office followed Harper’s girlfriend, Elizabeth,”Eliza, Arista. You have a matter you want to discuss?”

Arista played with the hem of her lacy skirt, her voice was quiet and nervous. She was unable to look at Jason’s face,”You said to comes straight to you if we had information on Roman.”

Elizabeth was glaring at Jason, or more specifically the helmet that Jason wore during work hours,”We’re all equals here, Hood. Take off the mask.”

Jason hit the catch on his hood and slid it off his head, shaking his head slightly and running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. Arista looked shocked at seeing Jason’s face, whether it was from the scars or his youthful appearance. Jason folded his hands in front of him and set the mask to the side of him,”Your information?”

Arista didn’t quite meet Jason’s eyes,”Roman, likes to brag especially after. I think he thinks it makes him seem more attractive. Last night he was telling me that he got a shipment of guns, a lot of guns, military grade. Enough for him to easily take over your territory. He said he wants your head on his wall, for a birthday gift. He’s selling and distributing the guns today. Roman also told me he’s planning on hiring someone big for the job. He was thinking Deathstroke.” 

Jason leaned back in his chair and folded his arm behind his head,”Then I guess I have to give him a birthday present myself. Thank you for the information.”

Arista’s face looked a little panicked, she couldn’t stress the importance of the Hood keep control of his parcel of Gotham,”Please, you can’t let him take over this territory, It’s one of the few places in Gotham that our children can play. You keep them out of the gangs, and you’ve made Gotham safer. You can’t let Roman win.”

Jason stood up and gently touched Arista’s arm,”Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Roman learns who is top dog. Eliza, do me a favor. Take her home.”

Elizabeth nodded and put an arm around Arista, and began to herd her out the door,”Thank you, Hood.”


End file.
